Cent pour cent Hétéro
by nathdawn
Summary: CONCOURS!... Un OS juste pour le fun et lancer le concours d'Amour Pirate. Zoro et Sanji à une terrasse, une conversation et...Zoro & Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Premier OS pour lancer le concours ''Amour Pirate'' dont Lisen-Chan, Sinasta et moi-même sommes les instigateurs. Évidemment, celui-ci est hors concours, c'est juste pour le fun. Lisen sera l'interlocutrice privilégiée mais bien entendu, vous pouvez joindre chacun de nous par PM si besoin.**

**Donc un OS dont le sujet est '' Tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote...'', j'ai préféré celui-ci à l'autre. XD**

**Je n'ai rien inventé, ceci est l'adaptation d'un sketch de Benoît Moret et Sébastien Castro qui porte le même titre et qui nous a influencés pour le sujet.**

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer. Faîtes du beau, du bon, faîtes-nous rêver!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**100% HETERO**

Ce jour-là, il faisait chaud, diablement chaud. Le soleil dardait ses rayons ardents, rendait les peaux transpirantes, les vêtements collaient désagréablement à la peau, sensations encore pires pour deux pirates chargés du ravitaillement. Je déambulais entre les étals du marché, mon regard se posant rapidement sur les mets, jugeant du meilleur en une fraction de seconde et chargeais la Tronche de Gazon d'un fardeau qui ne cessait de s'alourdir. Mais bon, je ne m'en souciais guère, il fallait bien que ses entraînements servent à quelque chose.

Par contre, l'entendre geindre de la chaleur me la rendait encore plus insupportable. À bout de nerfs, j'hésitais franchement à lui balancer un kick qui le laisserait sécher sur le pavé mais je devrais alors me coltiner tout le chargement et ça, ça ne me disait guère. Je lui indiquai du doigt une terrasse ombragée, inutile de se perdre en vaines phrases qui égorgeraient ma bouche desséchée, les algues sont très réceptives à l'alcool. Sans doute sont-elles vaguement de la famille des cornichons... évolution selon Darwin.

Attablés devant deux bières bien fraîches, je dégustais la mienne en souriant, me délectant de toutes ces demoiselles court vêtues qui passaient devant nous. Leur peau couleur de miel était un régal pour les yeux, je me sentais bien, si bien que j'arrivais à supporter la présence de l'autre andouille à mes côtés. Qui d'ailleurs, subitement, me donna un coup de coude.

« Regarde ce cul! »

Un instant, je fus décontenancé par cette parole... incongrue! Lui qui me disait trois mots par mois, en-dehors de nos insultes mais ça, ça ne compte pas, il venait clairement d'entamer une conversation. Avec moi. Ben merde, alors!

Sur le moment, j'avais juste envie de lui envoyer un coup, on ne parle pas ainsi des courbes voluptueuses et tentatrices d'une déesse mais bon, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose de sa part alors je choisis de m'intéresser vaguement à sa pauvre personne. Trop chaud pour se battre.

« Où?

- Là.

- Où?

- Là! »

Son doigt pointait un endroit, juste devant nous, un endroit quelque peu déserté par la foule. Je pris le temps d'allumer ma cigarette. Cette putain de tête verte était... Putain, ce qu'il est con! Je tapotai sur la tige pour en faire tomber la cendre et posai la question idiote afin de me mettre à son niveau.

« La vieille dame... charmante... et vieille?

- T'es con! La vieille... Non, le mec à côté de la vieille. »

Là, je dois dire qu'il m'a coupé le sifflet. Figé, muet, la bouche entrouverte, j'ai plus l'air de la carpe que du fabuleux dandy que je suis. C'est la chaleur, forcément, j'ai dû mal comprendre, mal entendre, mal interpréter, ce ne peut être que ça. Soudain, mon cerveau se reconnecte à mes cordes vocales, ça me fait bizarre mais je ne suis pas du genre à reculer.

« Attends, tu parles du cul du mec?

- Une merveille!

- Le cul du mec?!»

Oui, j'insiste mais cet imbécile est tellement long à la détente que je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Cette fois, il cesse sa contemplation et se tourne vers moi.

« Tu trouves pas? »

C'est ce qu'on appelle être pris de court. Cette conversation, si rare entre nous, est surréaliste et je comprends pourquoi. Il me pose cette question à moi, moi, le chevalier de ces dames, l'éternel amoureux des femmes. Aucun doute, il est con! Mais il m'intrigue, ce con.

« Ben si... ben non... je sais pas, en fait... Euh, je peux te poser une question, Marimo?

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que t'es gay? »

Et là, il me regarde de son regard dédaigneux que j'ai aussitôt envie de cuisiner, de pocher! Il secoue la tête, sans me lâcher des yeux.

« Ça va pas, non?! »

Mouais... Après tout, c'était juste une anecdote, le type était devant nous et c'est vrai qu'il portait un pantalon avantageux, élégant je dirais. Un peu comme moi. Alors je n'allais pas lui jeter la pierre, pour une fois qu'il faisais preuve d'un peu de bon goût...

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur vint nous apporter deux nouvelles chopes. Le service ici était impeccable, le personnel souriant, la tenue soignée, impressionnant pour une gargote de ce genre.

Puis le serveur partit.

Puis Zoro se retourna, suivant des yeux le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers le bar. Et aucun doute, il ne regardait pas sa tête. Il le contemplait, ce salopard, là, sans vergogne. Je me rappelai à son bon souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- Rien.

- Tu mâtais le cul du serveur, ça t'a excité. »

Encore son air méprisant mais avec une ébauche de sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Mais n'importe quoi! Je trouve ça joli mais c'est esthétique, ça n'a rien de sexuel. D'ailleurs, tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote... »

Je viens de cracher ma bière! J'ai bien failli m'étouffer, il s'en est fallu de peu que je passe l'arme à gauche, tué par un sabreur désarmé, con comme ses pieds! Le comble du comble! Enfin, à part ce qu'il vient de balancer. Sanji, reste calme, reprends-toi, recommence à respirer.

« Je crois que j'ai pas très bien... tu quoi?

- Je suçais un pote, tu sais, ben Luffy, quoi.

- C'est une blague ou quoi?

- Ben non. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux que j'en fus un instant troublé. C'était franchement difficile de se concentrer, pratiquement insurmontable mais il n'est pas dit que je me laisserai un jour déstabiliser par cette brute sans cervelle. Il veut jouer au con, on sera deux!

« Donc t'es gay.

- Cook, t'es lourd!

- Ou alors t'es bi ou...

- Pff, on peut pas parler avec toi! »

Ah, parce que c'était de ma faute, en plus! Il me balance des conneries plus grosses que lui et je ne devrais même pas réagir. Mais il me prend pour un con, ce... con!

« Arrête de dire que t'es hétéro si tu suces des mecs!

- Mais je suce pas des mecs, j'ai sucé un pote! Luffy! Pour le dépanner.

- Le dépanner? »

L'explication du siècle!

« Oui, il venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle, il avait besoin de se détendre. »

Ben voyons!

« Donc tu l'as sucé.

- Voilà, je vois pas où est le problème. »

Il voit pas... ben moi, j'en vois un autre!

« Y'a aucun problème... mais il est gay, Luffy?

- N'importe quoi! Il est comme toi et moi, 100% hétéro.

- Oui, euh, 100% hétéro et il se fait sucer par des hommes. »

Là, Zoro soupire un grand coup alors que je tente de garder mon flegme à toute épreuve. Presque à toute épreuve.

« Putain, Cook! Je te répète qu'il venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je voulais pas t'en parler mais euh... son grand-père est condamné, Garp va mourir dans une semaine ou deux, trois tout au plus. »

Le choc est rude, je n'étais même pas au courant. Luffy avait des relations conflictuelles avec son grand-père de la Marine mais je sais qu'il l'aimait tout de même. Je le comprenais mieux que personne, leur relation ressemblait beaucoup à celle que j'avais avec le vieux schnock. Mon cœur se serra et je fus bien forcé de rabattre ma fierté.

« Ah oui, merde!

- Il était anéanti.

- Il avait besoin de se détendre.

- Voilà. »

Je comprenais... non, en fait, je ne comprenais rien du tout!

« Donc du coup, tu l'as sucé... mais j'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous est venue l'idée de faire ça , en fait.

- Je sais plus trop.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit, ''écoute, Papy va mourir d'une minute à l'autre, je suis anéanti, je t'en supplie, suce -moi''?

- Honnêtement, je sais plus comment ça s'est goupillé. Je crois que l'idée est venue de moi. »

Tu m'étonnes! Et avec l'autre chewing-gum décérébré, évident que la situation dérape! Pas un pour racheter l'autre!

« On parlait de cul, il disait à quel point Nami le suce bien et je lui ai dit, ça me revient, ''il paraît que je m'en sors pas trop mal non plus''. Et de fil en aiguille... »

Ma Nami chérie, humiliée, bafouée, trompée! C'en était trop pour mon cœur de chevalier-servant. J'allais faire du concassé d'algue, servi avec une sauce au caoutchouc! Oui, mais y'a pas le feu, ça peut encore attendre car là, une autre question me taraude l'esprit.

« Donc en fait, tu avais déjà sucé d'autres mecs avant Luffy.

- Donc, en fait... effectivement. »

Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel? Il faut que je sache.

« Mais beaucoup?... enfin,... combien?

- Je sais pas, je me rends pas compte. »

Peut pas compter jusqu'à deux, ce plouc. Puis le nombre, je m'en fous un peu.

« Mais des gens que je connais?

- Pas que.

- Houlà! Mais , euh... qui?

- Ben Usopp, Franky, Paulie,... »

Je lève les deux mains pour stopper ses élucubrations. C'est bon, arrêtons les frais, la liste est bien assez longue comme ça. Mes amis, mes compagnons de voyage et je n'ai rein vu, rien deviné. Les salopards, s'ils ont fait leurs saloperies dans ma cuisine, je ne réponds plus de rien!

« Donc tu as sucé tous nos potes en fait.

- Donc... j'ai sucé tous nos potes... Non, pas Chopper, là... »

Inutile d'expliquer, rien que l'idée est abominable.

« Ouais, je comprends... Et pas moi.

- …

- Oh! Et pas moi! »

J'ai élevé la voix face à son silence trop hurlant. Je foudroie la Tête de Mousse du regard alors qu'il hausse les épaules.

« Ben non. Je ne te dis pas que l'idée m'a jamais traversée l'esprit. Mais... t'as l'air contrarié, Cook.

- Non, pas du tout! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, mes potes se sucent entre eux, je suis ravi! Allez-y les gars! »

Je ne sais pas, je sens une colère sourde m'envahir, une déception, celle d'avoir été tenu à l'écart. Je croyais qu'on partageait tout, qu'aucun secret n'existait entre nous, en tous cas, rien d'important. Mais ça! Tout ça changeait ma façon de voir les choses sur le bateau. Certains étaient plus proches que d'autres, j'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup souffert quand Luffy et Nami s'étaient mis ensemble mais il me restait les copains, et ma Robin d'amour bien-sûr, inaccessible mais on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu...

Mais là, j'étais le paria, considéré au même rang que notre petit médecin plein d'innocence, trop jeune, pas assez humain. C'était compréhensible pour lui mais moi, je suis assez vieux, je suis un homme, bordel! Je ne savais pas, voilà tout, personne ne m'avait rien dit. Je m'en foutais de ce qu'ils fabriquaient entre eux, mais ne rien dire, mentir par omission...

Zoro soupira à nouveau, prêt à réamorcer une conversation dont je ne voulais plus.

« Sinon, ça va toi?, me dit-il, l'air de rien.

- À part ça, ça va, oui.

- T'as eu des nouvelles du Baratié? Tout va bien?

- Ça va, oui.

- Les cuistots vont bien?

- Très bien.

- Et Zeff? »

Là, la question n'avait rien d'innocent. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait? Que je lui annonce qu'il était en train de crever et que je baisse mon pantalon? Je me contentai de laisser un billet sur la table et partis vers le Sunny à grands pas. Le Marimo allait mettre des plombes pour retrouver le quai, la nourriture serait gâtée par la chaleur mais là, je m'en foutais complètement, royalement, foutrement!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Dîner terminé, vaisselle bâclée, j'étais d'une humeur de dogue. J'avais évité le Marimo depuis notre conversation, je lui en voulais, j'en voulais à tous, de leurs secrets, de leurs silences. Et bien malgré moi, leurs échanges de bons procédés n'était pas ce qui me choquait le plus. Non, c'était Zoro... ce putain de Marimo de connard de con!

Lui qui était mon meilleur ennemi, j'étais le sien, le seul. Et soudain, on m'avait pris ça, oui, même ça, ces bagarres puériles, ces coups donnés, ces surnoms... tout ce que nous partagions, rien que tous les deux. Notre complicité absurde mais quand même, c'était nous. Et j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir bénéficié de ses faveurs. Il me détestait à ce point? Je croyais... et merdeuh! J'allais pas être jaloux! Non, ce n'était pas ça, j'étais déçu, voilà tout. Je n'étais que le cuistot, teigneux, arrogant, cinq étoiles mais qui me semblaient bien ternes alors. Des amis qui n'en étaient pas, voici la cruelle vérité.

Alors que je tergiversais avec moi-même, appuyé contre le plan de travail, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Zoro entra, s'avança avec son éternelle assurance et, sans un regard, alla au frigo pour s'emparer d'une bouteille. Il s'en retournait, je ne l'avais même pas engueulé, pas envie.

« Oï Cook, ça va pas? »

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Rien, je demande, c'est tout.

- Casse-toi! »

Mais évidemment, cette simple parole l'incita à faire tout le contraire et il s'approcha. Et là, un court-circuit! Mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa bouche. Belle bouche à y bien regarder. Et comme de bien entendu, il passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues. Il le fait exprès ou quoi?! Il fait soudain très chaud. Merde! Je détourne les yeux, honteux de telles pensées, envieux de plus, frustré jusqu'à en avoir envie de hurler.

« T'as un souci, Sourcils en Vrille?

- Non.

- On peut en parler, tu sais. »

Là, évident qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. Jouera bien qui jouera le dernier!

« Bah, c'est... le merlan que j'ai cuisiné ce soir.

- Le merlan? Le poisson qu'on vient de bouffer?

- Ouais. Ses yeux... j'ai l'impression de les voir me suivre partout. Il est... mort.

- Oh!... T'es donc anéanti, là.

- Totalement.

- Ben à mon avis, t'aurais besoin de te détendre. »

Et alors qu'il disait ces mots, il se mettait à genoux devant moi et baissait ma braguette. J'ai dû m'accrocher au plan de travail derrière moi, mes jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher. Pas comme mon érection qui gonflait à chaque seconde alors que je regardais le Marimo écarter doucement mes vêtements et saisir mon sexe d'une poigne divinement ferme. Et ce ne fut rien à côté de cette bouche qui le baisa tout du long avant de l'engloutir.

Il suçait, aspirait, caressait mon membre et là, je remerciais Dieu, le Diable et tous les saints qu'il soit aussi expérimenté. Bordel, c'était fabuleux! La meilleure fellation de ma vie! Il retenait mon orgasme en ralentissant, en affirmant sa prise puis accélérait, puis ralentissait. Et je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux, ma bouche entrouverte quémandeuse d'air dont s'échappaient mes gémissements. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre, c'était si bon de se laisser aller dans cette bouche experte. Jusqu'à l'extase, moment où il ne recula pas, pas son genre.

Il se releva, croisa mon regard voilé, il sourit. Et là, mon orgueil reprit le dessus, oui, seule explication. Je m'accrochai à sa taille et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser, doux, sucré, mon essence sur sa langue. Il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, nos bouches se scellèrent, nos langues jouèrent, aguicheuse, cajoleuses. Puis on eut besoin d'air. Zoro en profita pour commencer à déboutonner ma chemise. Il plongea son nez dans mon cou, embrassant ma gorge que je dégageais pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Mais je l'arrêtai.

« Euh, Marimo...

- Quoi?

- Tu as déjà fait ça... avec nos potes... je veux dire...

- Non. »

Comme un con, j'en fus heureux. Et comme un con, je tentai de le repousser gentiment.

« Ben euh... je suis hétéro alors...

- Moi aussi, 100 %, ça tombe bien. »

Nos bouches avides se retrouvèrent. Pour une fois qu'on était d'accords... Et puis baiser avec un pote, y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilou, c'est finitou !**

**J'espère voir de nombreux inscrits et que ce concours ait autant de succès que le dernier. Les gens du fandom avaient été ravis de tant de créativité et moi aussi.**

**Allez, une petite review, histoire de dire ce que vous en pensez? **

**A tantôt!**


End file.
